The Verdicts' In
by Creassya
Summary: sequel to The Trial


  
  
  
  
**~ THE VERDICT'S IN ~  
**  
BY Creassya  
  
  
  
  
This takes place after The Trial. The trial has come to an end and now everyone is awaiting the jury's decision. The gang is sitting in court along with their friends and family. We last left off when they were in court about to hear the reading of the verdict.  
  
  
  
Chandler puts his head down. His heart was beating really fast. He felt as if he would faint. He became light headed and dizzy, and he was beginning to have difficulty breathing. He no longer felt as if he would faint. He felt that he was having a panic attack. He couldn't believe this was happening now. He tried to remain calm, but it was difficult.  
  
"We the jury find the defendants....not guilty on lack of sufficient evidence."  
  
They were devested. The courtroom erupted with outburst, both of anger and shock. Monica began crying uncontrollably. Chandler felt as though he were having a heart attack. He was afraid to stand and leave the courtroom. He couldn't believe they were set free. How could this have happened? He asked himself. Lack of sufficient evidence didn't make any sense. They had plenty of evidence against them. Then Chandler realized what probably happened. He figured that someone had gotten to one or more members of the jury and intimidated them or bought them off. Jake had bought off people before. He had a feeling that this would happen. He couldn't even put his arms around Monica and comfort her because he was having a panic attack, and it was getting worst. He stood up and began to feel even worst. The room began to spin in slow motion and it looked as if the floor was rising. Then everything went black.  
  
  
Chandler heard someone calling him but it sounded distant. Then he felt someone shaking him and he woke up. Monica was standing over him. He quickly sat up. He was in Monica and Rachel's apartment lying in Monica's bed. Monica noticed that he had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked again.  
  
"I passed out."  
  
"Yeah, you slept like a baby."  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"Chandler, are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"How can you even ask that?"  
  
"Chandler, I would like to discuss what's bothering you, but we have to get to court. The D.A. just called. The jury's back with a verdict."  
  
"What?" He asked even more confused.  
  
"It's time for you to get up and get dressed. We have to be in court in an hour."  
  
"I must be losing my mind." He said getting up.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I thought the jury had already reached a verdict."  
  
Monica put her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you're not sick?"   
  
Chandler sat back down on the bed trying to clear his head.  
  
"Chandler, we don't have much time."  
  
Chandler laughed to himself realizing he had had a dream. Monica looked at him strangely. She was beginning to worry about him. He saw the look on her face, and knew that she thought he was going crazy.  
  
"I don't believe it. It was all a dream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had another dream about the trial. I dreamt that they were acquitted. Then I started having a panic attack and passed out."  
  
Monica sat on the bed next to him and caressed his face.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." She said leaning her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't real." He said a little relieved.  
  
An hour later, they were all in court waiting for the judge to come into the courtroom. Once he came into the courtroom, the bailiff told everyone to rise, and the judge ordered everyone to be seated. He announced that the jury would now read the verdict and he asked to defendants to stand and face the jury. The foreman handed the small piece of paper to the bailiff, who handed it to the judge. He opened the piece of paper, looked at it and handed the paper back to the bailiff, who in turn, handed it back to the foreman. Chandler felt nauseated.   
  
"Ladies and gentleman, the jury will now read the verdict. No matter what the outcome of the verdict, there will be no outburst or displays of emotion what so ever." The judge said.  
  
The foreman stood up, opened the small piece of paper and began to read.  
  
"We the jury find the defendants....GUILTY....  
  
There was a loud outburst, just like it had been in Chandler's dream, but this time everyone was clapping, cheering, and hugging, all except Chandler. He sat in his seat with a smile on his face. He was relieved. The judge wrapped his gavel repeatedly, but no one seemed to hear him. After about ten minutes he was finally able to calm everyone down. The foreman finished reading the verdict, but Chandler paid no attention to it. He sat there with his arm around Monica. Jake and his brothers were found guilty on two counts of capital murder, Jake was also found guilty on three counts of kidnapping and one count of aggravated assault for shooting Chandler. When court was adjourned, Jack, Judy, Nora, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey's parents all went over and hugged them. Doug was there also to support Chandler. There were hugs, smiles, and also tears of joy.  
  
Later that night, Chandler and Monica sat on the couch in her and Rachel's apartment kissing and holding each other. They had spent the whole day celebrating the guilty verdict of Jake and his brothers. Now that he and Monica had some time to themselves he wanted to focus on spending time with her, but he kept thinking about Dave's up coming trail. He wished that it was possible for all of them to be tried at the same time and get it over with.  
  
Monica looked into Chandler's face. She knew that he was struggling with something.  
  
"Sweetie, you're thinking about Dave aren't you?" She said caressing his hair.  
  
"Yeah. I know his trial is months away, but I just wish that this would be over."  
  
"We all do sweetie."  
  
"I'm just glad things didn't turn out like my dream did. I really think I would have lost it." He said looking at Monica.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"When I saw him pointing that gun to your head..." He said bawling up his fist.  
  
"Honey, don't do this to yourself."  
  
"I can't help it. I couldn't do anything Mon. I had to sit there helpless while that monster held a gun to my girlfriend's head. I try hard not to think about what would have happened if he would have pulled the trigger." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Monica put her face to the left side of his while caressing the right side of his face. The both of them had escaped death a few times over the course of four months and the effects were taking it's toll. Even though they felt vindicated earlier when the jury convicted Jake and his brothers, they still felt scared and unsure. They still had a lot to deal with and Chandler feared that with all the stressed they had been going through it would tear him and Monica apart. Her clinging to him worried him, especially since she had regained her sight. She was starting to drift off to sleep so he got up off the couch and carried her to bed. He gently laid her on her back and covered her up. He gazed at her for a few minutes, then he leaned in and softly kissed her.  
  
Two days later while Chandler was at work, he got a call from Monica.  
  
"Hi honey."  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"You okay? Anything wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No. I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wishing you were here."  
  
"I wish I was too. Listen...I'm gonna have to stay late tonight."  
  
"Why?" She asked frowning her face up.  
  
"It's been a really hectic day, and I'm behind in my work."  
  
"Well, can't you finish it at home?"  
  
"It has to be done here." He lied.  
  
"Well, how long do you think you'll stay?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll call."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When she hung up he felt incredibly guilty for lying to her. He loved Monica with all his heart, but he needed his space. He didn't know how to tell her without hurting her feeling. He hated feeling this way.  
  
Monica sat on the couch with tears in her eyes. She felt like Chandler was trying to brush her off, like he didn't want to be bothered. She couldn't remember how she started to cling to him. She wanted him by her side all the time and she hated it. She loved him, but she didn't want him to stop loving her because she wasn't giving him the space he needed. She felt scared and helpless. She was glad that he was willing to take a leave of absence because of her, but she felt that in time he would grow to recent her. He meant the world to her. She wished that she could return to her normal self, but it was difficult. She thought that once the trial was over she would feel safe again, but it was impossible to feel safe with the nightmares she was having. Just as she was about to get up and go into her room, Rachel came out of her room. She noticed that Monica was crying.  
  
"Mon, you okay?" She asked sitting down.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just feel...I feel...like Chandler won't love me anymore with all this is over."  
  
"What? Why would you think that?"  
  
"My behavior Rachel. I'm clingy and unstable."  
  
"Mon, we're all unstable right now. We have been through very traumatic experiences. We're not gonna be stable for a while."  
  
"I know, but he might sick of me." She said sadly.  
  
"I doubt that Monica. He's just going through a lot right now. We all are."  
  
"I don't wanna lose him Rach."  
  
"He loves you Mon. Everything will be fine."  
  
Hours later while Monica and Rachel are sitting on the couch watching TV, Chandler walks in with a dozen red roses in his hand. Monica and Rachel turn around and Rachel smiles looking from Chandler to Rachel. Monica smiled at Chandler with tears in her eyes. Rachel knew that was her cue to go into her room. When she went into her room, Monica went over to Chandler and passionately kissed him. When they pulled apart, he handed her the roses.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Just a little something to let you know who much I love you."  
  
She sat the roses down on the table and started crying. She was touched. He gently took her in his arms and held her tightly. She had become really emotional lately and everything made her cry, especially when it concerned Chandler. He rocked her gently in his arms as she cried. He didn't ask why she was crying. He knew why. He loved holding her in his arms. He whispered I love you in her ear and she held him tighter.  
  
"I love you too Chandler."  
  
"You okay now?" He asked pulling away and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Now I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Chandler, don't leave me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean...I know that I'm really clingy and I get on your nerves, but I need you to be patient with me. I don't want you to get tired of me and break up with me."  
  
"Monica, that's ridiculous! We've been having our problems, but we can through them."  
  
"I just think that you'll eventually realize that I too much to handle."  
  
"Monica, I love you, don't you know that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't give up on somebody you love. I don't care how bad you get on my nerves, it's not enough for me to break up with you." He said touching her face.  
  
Looking into Chandler's eyes assured her of his love for her. She definitely felt like she was the luckiest woman alive.  
  
Chandler held Monica in his arms once again, not wanting to let her go. Over the past few months, it seemed as though the two of them had traded places. She was the one who was out of control, and insecure, and he was the one with all the answer. He was the one who was calm and in control. It felt strange to him. He never thought that he would have the ability to make things better in a relationship. He thought of the next four months and silently prayed that they would be able to get through it together.  
  
  
  
  
**STAY TUNED....................**


End file.
